Anđeo
by Shrike
Summary: Kratko i toplo. Za one koji trebaju čuti...


za one koji to trebaju čuti…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

ANĐEO

Pokrečući svoje bestjelesno postojanje brže od misli, Anđeo je putovao kroz sfere Božanskog Plana slijedeći Njegovu volju kao nevidljivu glazbu čijim se taktom ziba sveukupni svemir. Cjelotno mu se biće kupalo u Njegovoj ljubavi nošeno praiskonskim dahom Njegova stvaranja, dok je osjećao kako ga, kao toplim svjetlom, ispunja novo nadahnuće. Nova zaduženja, iznova okušana radost poimanja da sudjeluje u Njegovoj neshvatljivo kompleksnoj i sveobuhvatnoj Ideji, da joj doprinosi, da Mu služi. Jer i anđeo je bio samo sluga Božji, jedan od mnogih.

Hitao je putem novog zadatka ostavljajući iza sebe eterični miomiris što je prodirao u nesvjesne umove ljudi, klijući u mir, zadovoljstvo i sreću u onima koji bi mu se otvorili. Anđeo je svima jednako davao, a srca voljna primati su rasla i davala dalje, postajući davanjem slična anđeoskom. Brzao je kroz vrijeme i prostor šireći sjajna krila što je više mogao da mu zagrljaj obuhvati što više ljudskih duša, no nije se zadržavao niti usporavao, opijen radošću što ju je tek imao navijestiti. Kao svijetlo na kraju tunela, Put ga je nepogrešivo vodio k duši kojoj je bio odaslan. Svakim hipom njegov je ushit rastao i rascvjetavao se u mirijade prštećih vatrometa veselja, a istinska razdraganost preplavila mu je cijelo bestjelesno biće kada je konačno sagledao čovjeka samo za kojeg je sišao s nebesa.

Tako čista i neiskvarena duša! Tako jednostavno, nepatvoreno postojanje! Anđeo je gizdavo zaplesao oko svog štićenika, iskreno se diveći njegovom cjelokupnom biću. Ovlaš je dotakao njegovu kožu, zaigrano ga poškakljao po trbuhu, vragoljasto se premetnuo u dašak toplog vjetra i pomilovao mu lice roneći kroz životnost tog čovjeka, stapajući se s njegovom pojavnošću, pozdravljajući mu snenu dušu. Mlad je čovjek pa mu duša još gotovo potpuno sniva, sklupčana među teškim velovima nesvjesnosti. Vidio je anđeo mnoge ljude i njihove duše, pa zna da stupanj budnosti ne ovisi puno o teretu godina koje na plećima nosi smrtno tijelo. No on ih je sve probudio, svima je uklonio povez s očiju i pokazao vječno svjetlo jer mu je On to bio naložio. Tako će uskoro biti i s ovom dušom, i anđeo od nezatomnjive radosti izvede još jednu arabesku pirueta kroz nematerijalne sfere postojanja. Dana mu je čast da još jednog čovjeka uzme za ruku i bude mu vodič do toplog Doma, do Svjetla odakle je došao i kamo jedino pripada.

Anđeo uze dušu u naručje i pređe joj nježno dlanom preko lica, blistavo se smiješeći kada su zatvorene vjeđe počele titrati. Duša se budila, osvještavala, postajala svjesna same sebe, a još malo i ugledati će Svjetlo. Anđeo zapjeva slatku dobrodošlicu zvonkim glasom koji je ispunjao eter kao rijeka ljubavi, bujajući stihovi loveći jedan drugoga u svim smjerovima, zapljuskujući i razbijajući se o oštre bridove materijalnog svijeta. No negdje u neizrecivoj daljini iz tog ograničenog svijeta, iza nadimljujuće melodije anđeoske himne začuju se plač i jecaji koje je nebesko biće više osjetilo nego čulo. Kao kap sepije u bistar izvor njegove pjesme rasula se gorka bol, čemer što lomi i zauvijek izvitoperuje ljudska srca. Anđeo na tren utihnu i svrne pažnju na ženu što se kao slomljena grana nadvila nad umiruće djetešce. Stezala ga je uza se i grijala suzama, ali se malo tijelo hladilo dišući sve pliće i tiše na bespomoćan očaj svoje majke. Njene ruke, koje su ga donijele na ovaj svijet, nisu ga mogle iščupati iz anđeovog eteričnog zagrljaja, iz negovog nepopustljivog stiska satkanog od najfinijeg svjetla. Smrt je došla da odvede njeno dijete.

I ona prokune. I surovog Boga i sve njegove anđele koji su je iznevjerili, napustili, ostavili samu u ovom mračnom času gubitka i tuge. Anđeo je ćutio njen gnjev i bol blago njišući njenog sina u naručju, nijemo osluškujući ledenu jeku što je odzvanjala kroz sve sfere postojanja a koju je proizvelo majčino srce kad je prepuklo i pretvorilo se u kruti, krvareći led. Taj otužni, optužujući krik popeo se do samog Neba.

Anđeo pogleda u sada potpuno otvorene oči duše u svojim rukama i ponovno se nasmiješi. Snažno je osjećao njeno prisustvo, jaču i višlju emanaciju svijesti no što je to ikad mogla postići u krhkom tijelu. Ona je bila ovdje i sada, spremna za let, nestrpljiva da ide dalje, željna rasta, zagledana u visine. Dobila je vlastita krila. Majka, zarobljena granicama materijalnog svijeta, to nije mogla shvatiti. Kako da razumije kada ne zna da smrt nije kraj, kada nije iskusila zasljepljujuće svjetlo jedinstva, nikad čula ode zbora serafina ili se kupala u sveprožimajućoj Ljubavi? Krenuvši putem Stvoritelja, rukom u ruci sa zanesenom novom dušom, anđeo baci posljednji pogled pun samilosti k ženi i pošalje joj melem suosjećanja i utjehe na slomljeno srce. Nadao se da će ga prihvatiti i s vremenom se iscijeliti, jer je znao da to ljudska srca mogu ako si samo dopuste. Mogao je jedino moliti za nju dok joj je još dano da korača opipljivim svijetom, a ona može jedino vjerovati. I slutiti ponovni sastanak.

Anđeo je i to znao. Vodio je mnoge ka Svjetlu, a još je više njih ostavljao na Zemlji ucviljene u dolini suza, neke više, a neke manje svjesne dubina vlastitog postojanja i misterije svoje svjesnosti. No doći će probuditi i njih. Kada za to stigne vrijeme, i njima svima će donijeti krila za let.

A do tada čuvajte svoja srca… i ne plačite.


End file.
